


Needs

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed really wants it.  Winry’s not going to argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d033ma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=d033ma).



> Disclaimer: Dogs and cats, living together – oh, wait, wrong fandom. I don’t own this one, either.  
> Note: Inspired by a piece of art by d033ma. Mmm.

X X X

One second, Winry was sketching a new joint design in the workroom, the next, Ed was sucking on her earlobe, rubbing up against her ass so she could feel his cock through too many layers of clothes. “Granny,” she hissed, or tried to – Ed’s hand sneaking under her shirt to cup her breast mixed the word with a groan when he pinched her nipple. “Upstairs. Now.”

Ed moved his mouth down her neck, alternately sucking and licking and nipping. And squeezing her breast. “Al.”

Yeah, they’d have to go past Al’s room to get to hers and Al probably had the door open and that would be extremely awkward – _oh!_ – “Ed!”

“Nn?” He flexed his hips against her ass and it wasn’t enough.

Winry managed wriggle free. Running across the room, she closed and locked the door. Ed followed, swinging Winry on top a workbench. A screwdriver handle dug into her thigh but Ed was pulling her shirt up over her head and Winry didn’t care. Her bra came off next and Ed worked on her trousers, calloused fingers brushing against her stomach and igniting her skin.

“Beautiful,” Ed mumbled against her mouth, pushing her pants down. Winry fought with the button on his trousers. As soon as his pants were loose, she shoved them and his boxers out of the way. Ed pulled her damp panties down with his teeth. He groaned when she rubbed his cock, mumbling something about a condom and his pocket, and going after it. Winry helped him slide the condom into place before guiding him into her body.

It was hard and fast and, afterward, Ed buried his face in the crook of his neck, his gasps warm on her sweaty skin. “Love you.”

Winry wrapped him in her arms. “Love you, too.”

X X X


End file.
